The Cakary
by simplygeeky
Summary: Change was in the air and Emma Swan wasn't sure how she felt about it but with her best friend Ruby keeping her on track the sped out of their sleepy little town towards NYC in hopes of new lives. CS fic with loads of other characters :)
1. Out Of This Town

Change was in the air. The summer heat had calmed into chilled fall nights. The trees that lined most of the streets in the sleepy little town of Storybrook had started their transformations from greens to yellows, reds and oranges.

Emma Swan's beat up, vintage yellow VW bug raced down the main stretch of road, kicking up a few fallen leaves in its wake. Emma was behind the wheel, grilling her best friend Ruby who was occupying the passenger's seat.

"So, tell me again why you feel this is a good idea?" Emma begged Ruby.

"Fine, for the 10 millionth time! Your pastries are to die for! And the shop below August's flat will not stay open forever. You've been selling those treats at my granny's diner since we were 15, it's time to move on to the big leagues!"

"But, we are leaving everything behind. Everyone we know, everything we've called home." Emma tried to argue as she followed signs for the interstate.

"And? You were a foster kid, who are you really leaving behind besides Ms. Superior? I know you liked her but you know she fully supports this! You didn't have an issue leaving for culinary school?"

"That was for a year and only a two hours away plus I knew I'd be coming back home!"

"Emma, it is time to put on your big girl panties and set out on a real life adventure!"

"I did enough moving and adventuring as a child. I think I've had my fill."

"Nope. I won't accept that. This is exactly why I am coming with you. You need a good reminder or a good kick in the ass as I like to call it, to remind you that life is going to happen regardless if you want it to or not. You can either sit on the sidelines and watch as it flashes by or you can get up and jump in the middle of it while taking full advantage! Now, I need something to drown out your nagging so, what shall it be, Linkin Park or Rise Against?"

Emma let out an audible groan, "You know how I feel about Linkin Park, he sounds constantly constipated."

Ruby slid the disk into the player and cranked the volume as loud as it would go for the old bug. With the windows down, the girls started off their 7-hour adventure down to New York City where a new apartment, new store front and new lives would be waiting for them.

* * *

It feels good to be back! I intend on also writing new chapters to my already established stories so keep an eye out on them but this is just something I had in mind and needed a new creative flow! Let me know what you think :)

NL


	2. New Start

You made it to chapter two! I'm so happy you're here! I am going to try and update this at least once a week (probably on Mondays and maybe another chapter on Wednesdays but who knows). Happy reading :)

* * *

"5 o'clock. You said you'd be here by 5 o'clock! Emma, does that vintage car of yours not have a clock in it? You couldn't have texted your dear cousin to just let him know you're running late by not one, not two but three hours!" August, Ruby's older cousin had been at their necks from the time they walked in the door, "I had a date tonight. She was real cute too but no, you guys just had to be late, which made me have to cancel."

"August, calm yourself! After bathroom breaks and food breaks and road construction we got held up. I am sorry about your date though, tough break." Ruby patted his shoulder and made herself at home on the sofa.

"Tough break? Tough break! That's all I get? And after I went out of my way to have this made for you guys!" He started waving a box around causing Ruby to jump up with curiosity.

"You got us an apartment warming gift? That's so nice of you! Let me open it!" Ruby's greedy slender hands mimicked that of a child begging for a cookie.

"Not an apartment gift and it should be Emma to open it." He handed it off to Emma who'd been quiet until now, "Two hands would be best. It's heavier than it looks." He instructed.

Emma tore off the shiny red paper and carefully opened the box, _The Red Swan Cakary,_ was scrolled across the image of a swan with a bakers' hat. It was a sign to hang outside the shop, "August, this is amazing! But, you do know I don't officially have the place yet, right? I'm meeting with the owner tomorrow morning."

"I know but I have a good feeling. Anyone who's had one of your cookie dough cannoli's would feel the same!" He hugged her, "It's great to have you here," He tossed a look over his shoulder, "Even you."

August raided his fridge for some drinks as they all sat around the living room, "So, what time do you have to meet Mr. Glass tomorrow?" August asked.

"8am. He's asking for $2,000 up front and for rent every month. I still have about $20,000 from that fund my so-called parents left me so it should be enough to get us started." While munching on pretzels.

August shook his head with a smile, "$20,000. If I had that kind of money I'd just get on my bike and head out for CA, I think. Cross country road trip! Or maybe head to England!" He mused.

"I just want to know who gives up their kid but sets them up with a trust fund before they go." Ruby chimed in.

"Fools, that's who! They missed out on having the chance to raise such a wonderful person like yourself." August smiled.

Emma returned it with one of her own. She remembered first meeting August when she was 16.

* * *

 _He'd come to visit Storybrook for the summer before heading off to do some work with Habitat for Humanity. He was Emma's first real crush and it only got worse when he offered to take her for a ride on that motorcycle of his. She held on for dear life, clinging to his leather jacket but somewhere in between Granny's Diner and the high school she let her grip loosen. Her face still firmly planted into his back, able to inhale the intoxicating smell of leather mixed with saw dust._

 _Over that summer they took many motorcycle rides. Her favorite was the one down by the docks. She'd been very upset, crying on Ruby's front porch waiting for her to get home from working at the ice cream shop so she could tell her all about how Neal Cassidy was such a jerk for trying to hook up with her in the movie theater but, rather it was August who pulled up. He didn't say anything, just tossed her his spare helmet that she'd grown fond of wearing over the past month, she climbed on the back, holding onto his jacket like she always did._

 _She poured the story out to him while her feet dipped in the cool water below, "HE DID WHAT? I'll kick his—" Emma grabbed his sleeve to stop him from tearing off._

 _"_ _I already clocked him in the jaw before leaving the movies."_

 _August sat back down beside her, slinging an arm over her shoulders, "That's my girl. He's a damn fool for screwing it up. I'd still like to take a swing at him myself."_

 _Emma just chuckled and leaned into his side thanking him for wanting to defend her, "I have no sisters and only Ruby for a cousin. I think of her like a little sister and being that you're her best friend, I'm starting to feel like that about you too. Anyone messes with you, I'll be right there."_

 _She was a little hurt that he only felt like a brother to her but she couldn't be too upset, he cared about her and that was more than enough. As the summer passed she remembered he lived in New York and was going to be in Africa for 6 months, a relationship wouldn't have worked out anyhow._

"You like that word don't you? Fools?" Emma noted pointing the tip of her beer bottle at him.

"I do, it's a good word! Not used nearly enough! Anyways, you have to be up early and I have to see if I can scrape up anything from this failed date. How about I show you two to your rooms?"

Emma and Ruby followed August up another flight of stairs with belongings in tow. One on the left, one on the right with a bathroom and linen closet in-between, "You're really lucky with this. I was sad to see the previous bakery owner and her son leave, they were good people but, you guys are better. Take your pick of the rooms, they both are the same."

Emma claimed the one on the left since she was closest and Ruby the one on the right.

* * *

Emma had been putting cloths in her dresser when she heard a knock on her door before Ruby poked her head in, "Just wanted to make sure you're not having a mental break down or trying to escape out the window." She asked with a smile.

"I'm here and I don't really want to sit in the car for another 7 hours to run back home."

"Glad to hear it!" Ruby sat on the edge of her bed while Emma continued putting cloths away.

"You were right. I need this. I needed to get out of that town. It had become my comfort zone. I was just afraid that leaving meant leaving what little family I had."

"Not going to happen. You have August and I for that."

"And that would be what's keeping me from tying up my bed sheets and crawling out the window like we did when you wanted to go to that senior party so bad!"

"Hey! That was a great party! Totally worth the grounding I got for the two weeks after!"

After some laughter Ruby asked, "Want me to go with you tomorrow? I'd be happy to."

"It's alright. This is something I have to do on my own." Emma said with confidence.

"Well, you've got it in the bag! I'd like to say I'd wish you luck before you leave but we both know I won't be up that early." And Ruby took her leave with a quick good night.


	3. A Deal Has Been Made

**Sorry for it being a day late! I got caught up with work stuff :( Anyways, enjoy! Thank you for the follows and favorites. Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Ruby had been right; the sale of the bakery had gone quickly and with little negotiations. In fact, there had been more arguing over what color to paint the walls and what tile should be used on the floor.

Ruby and Emma had been too busy fighting over if Ballet Rose or Sea of Tranquility would coat their new walls, "The bakery is called The Red Swan! The color should be some kind of red!" Ruby insisted.

"But this," Emma waved the paint pallet against Ruby's nose, "Is pink! I hate pink! I am not coming into work every day to see pink!"

Ruby shut up and stood up when she noticed someone pulling back the curtain they'd put up as a make shift door between the sales floor and kitchen, "Hi, there! I'm so sorry to tell you but we aren't open just yet." Emma watched as Ruby batted her stupidly long eye lashes and rolled her own eyes at the instant flirt she'd become; Ruby was always talented at luring men in, she knew just what to say and the right looks to give, it made Emma want to puke.

"I'm not here for the pastries, love. I'm looking for August, said he'd be around." The accent alone made Emma spin in her seat.

"Emma, you can go get him right? He's just up stairs." With narrowed eyes Emma slid out of her seat, "Be right back." She told them and headed for the stairs in the back of the shop.

"August! A friend of yours is in the bakery and you better get down there before Ruby charms him out of his pants. If they have sex on my newly finished counters, you're replacing them!" She hollered through the doorway.

"Just a second!" Emma could hear him fumbling around his room, "Ruby wouldn't do that, would she?" He asked hopping out trying to yank on his right shoe.

"You obviously don't know your cousin very well." Emma laughed.

"Well, we really better get down there then because I don't think I'd put it past Killian either!" August pulled the door shut and ushered her down the stairs.

They barged through the door, happy to see two fully clothed figures.

"He likes your color better." Ruby stated with a pout.

The dark haired man August called Killian, shrugged from behind Ruby, "What can I say, I like blues. I understand Ruby's point though; Red Swan and all but, pinks are just so—" He was lost for the right word.

"PINK! In your face and girly with frills and stuff!" Emma stuck her tongue out.

"Exactly! Took the words out of my mouth." He smiled at Emma and she had to suddenly examine her shoelaces thoroughly to escape those crystal blue eyes of his.

"Well, Killian, we better get going!" August pointed him back through the curtain; "These two will be fighting over paints for at least another hour I imagine."

"Were exactly are you going to?" Ruby followed hot on there heals.

"Suit fittings. Our mate Robin is getting married and we're in the wedding party." Killian informed her.

"Just don't outshine the groom!" She called after them and then returned to Emma in the backroom.

"You try way too hard." Emma shook her head.

"I am just a girl who knows what she wants. And I want that man, in my bed preferably." She stated plainly, "But apparently, you wouldn't mind him in your bed either with the way your cheeks turned a lovely shade of Ballet Rose."

Emma flicked a random paint swatch at her, "Don't go there. You saw him. He's enough to make anyone blush with those damn icy eyes."

"I didn't even know they made eyes that blue." Ruby giggled, "Hey, what about this color?" She asked picking up the swatch Emma had tossed, "Romantic Poetry."

Emma eyed the color, "Why can't they just call it light purple?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes, "Do you like it though?"

"I actually do! Let's go to the store and pick it up before we change our minds a dozen more times."

* * *

"I didn't even catch the pretty blonde ones name." Killian mentioned as they walked the blocks remaining between them and the tuxedo store.

"Emma, her name is Emma and she's a good one, not one to mess with." August pointed out very sternly, "She's been though more than most and doesn't need someone toying with emotions."

"I do not toy!"

"How many girls have you been with since Milah cheated on you? Do you even know?"

Killian looked to the broken sidewalk under his moving feet, ashamed that he really didn't even know the number anymore. He stopped counting after that one time in a little dive bar he screwed a curly red head in the bathroom with out even knowing her name. He figured if he'd sunk that low he didn't need to count anymore.

"That's what I though. My cousin, sadly, you can probably hook up with even if I prefer you not go there. I don't think Ruby has ever had a boyfriend, at least she hasn't had any I've known about."

"No offense, mate. I know she is your cousin and all but she seems a little too intense for me."

"I thought you liked intense." August smirked.

"I do but not when I know where they live and I run the chance of seeing them I feel like coming over to watch a match!" Killian swung the door open for August to walk though.

"I think that might be the best idea you've ever had." They laughed as a tailor greeted them.

August admired himself in the full length mirror at the back of the store, "At least Robin and Regina didn't pick some god-awful colors." He tugged at the deep purple vest before straightening out the charcoal gray jacket.

* * *

"Look at you, cleaning up well!" Killian jabbed as he stepped out to use the mirror as well.

"Hush. Not all of us can look dashing anytime we step out our front door."

"It's not about looks, it's about charm." Killian corrected him sitting down to tie up his shoes, "Speaking of charms, how did your date go the other night? I'm sorry but her name escapes me."

"Belle and thanks to Ruby not being able to communicate arrival times, I had to cancel my perfectly planned date!" He fumed.

"I take it the lass didn't like that very much?"

"No, no, Belle is fantastic and understood everything actually. Told me to take my time and visit with my family; I'm tell you, Killy, this girl is perfection if I can ever actually get a date with her!

"You work in the same building, just ask her out for a coffee break. Doesn't need to be some big grand gesture. Although if you want big and grand just ask her to be your date to Rob's wedding!" He joked but quickly tried to take it back as he watch the idea form behind August's eyes, "No! Mate, you can't just waltz up to a girl you've never properly been out with and ask her to be your date to a wedding, no!"

"This could work!" August didn't hear a word he said, "It would be bold! She would be so surprised it might actually work! I'm doing it! Monday!" He walked back to change into his regular cloths, "Oh shit." Killian barely heard him.

"What'd you do to the suit!?" He called rushing back.

"Nothing but I should really get back to the bakery."

The pair changed as quick as they could. Ruby's ominous text of, "Get back here, ASAP. We have trouble." Didn't fill them with comfort.

* * *

August swung the door open and he heard it, the sound that he almost forgotten was his least favorite sound ever, Emma Swan crying.

Ruby stepped out a moment later, "We had an accident." She started.

"Are you guys alright?" August asked trying to rush by her, still able to hear Emma crying.

"Yeah, we both are but something happened with the paint."

"Really? That's why we had to rush back here? You guys are still fighting over paint and now you made her cry. Great job, Rubs." This time he did shove past her.

"Hey!" She chased him, "I did not make her cry! How dare you think that!" Killian followed her and saw what must have caused the blonde one to be in tears. A cupboard was now barely hanging from the wall and a counter top and floor were covered in a very pretty lilac color.

"Nice paint choice but I'm guessing this wasn't where you wanted it to go?" Killian tried to lighten the mood but the daggers Emma shot through her eyes told him this was no time.

"What the hell happened?" August asked as Killian offered his hand to help Emma off the floor as a sign of apology, which she accepted.

"I had just opened the paint on top of the ladder to start above the cupboards when I leaned too far and fell. I tried to hold on but I pulled the cupboard off the frickin wall! How the hell do I pull it off the damn wall?" She started crying again.

Killian went to examine the fallen hardware, "They were put in with shit screws, that's how. They look to be old too, love. I venture they would have come down with in a few months of you using them as storage."

"Fantastic! New cupboards were not in my budget! Not to mention figuring out what the hell to do about the counters. The tops should just wipe up being stainless steal but the bottoms wont! This will put us back another three weeks at the least!"

"Not if you have some help." Killian offered and looked at August. "We could call Robin. He could get me some lumber in a day or two; I could have new shelves up by next weekend! As for the floor you were doing new tile anyways and the bottoms of your counters can be fixed with a sample coat of paint, not a big deal."

"How do you plan on making cupboards? Ruby said you were a history professor." Emma asked.

"You talked about me?" Killian flashed a smile at Ruby.

"She asked." Ruby grinned back.

"You did?"

"Not the point! If you can get me cupboards I will be forever grateful but if you can't I need to make some calls like now!" Emma pleaded for him to stay on track.

"Right. Ruby is correct. I teach history but I also dabble in wood work as well."

"Dabble." August scoffed, "He redid his whole kitchen, built himself a bedroom set, oh, and how could I forget the damn boat you just decided to make one winter! The man can make some cupboards with his eyes closed."

"How much will it cost?" Emma asked.

"Just the price of the lumber. I'll to the labor when I'm not at the university. As I said, should be done by Sunday."

"I can pay you."

"No, this was clearly an accident and you need the help which I can happily provide. I don't need any compensation." He insisted.

"Please, let me do something. I really don't like owing people."

Killian pondered for a moment, "Well, there is this wedding coming up and I don't have a date for it. Would you be my plus one?"

"That's what you want?" Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"You asked, love. Tell you what; see how I do on your cupboards, if you are satisfied than you can accompany me. Deal?"

"Fine. You have yourself a deal." They shook on it, "I'm going to go take a much needed shower. Do you mind sticking around so I can get the information on your lumber man?"

"I'll be here." He reassured her and she went upstairs with Ruby behind her.

"Thought asking a girl you've never been out with to go to a wedding wouldn't work." August poked Killian's shoulder.

"I haven't sealed the deal yet." He countered.

"Just remember what I said, don't mess with her. I'll kill you if you do." He threatened and for a split second Killian couldn't tell if he was joking.


End file.
